Le silence est d'or et la voix d'argent
by Cytramiraak
Summary: Mona, Brynjolf et Karliat se trouvent dans les ruines Dwemers pour mettre fin aux crimes de Mercer. Etant des agents de Nocturne, ils n'étaient pas préparer à voir une telle chose dans des ruines. Est ce que leur rencontre avec la chose a un rapport avec la disparition des Dwemers ou le voile sur des malédictions?
1. La créature

_Le silence est d'or et la voix d'argent_

* * *

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Bethesda. Je n'ai que mes oc. Les personnages sont des ooc. **

* * *

Ce jour là, personne des Rossignols n'aurait penser rencontrer une créature chez les Dwemers. Les agents de Nocturne étaient surpris par la créature en face d'eux:

Il a une peau blanche comme la neige, des yeux jaune brillant, une taille d'un peu près 2 mètres, 4 bras: deux grands armé de grande griffe posées sur les omoplates alors que les deux autres bras sont normaux. Les jambes étaient comme les dragons avec des griffes et une queue très longue avec des lames se balançait de droite à gauche. Le cou était long, la tête était celle d'un dragon avec à la place des deux grosse corne, deux antennes molle qui tombe jusqu'au hanche.

Cette chose les avait aider pour se débarrasser des falmers qui barraient le chemin menant à Mercer. Maintenant ils ne savaient pas quoi faire avec la créature. Mona, Brynjolf et Karliah se regardaient entre eux sans prendre de décision sur leur situation actuelle. Ils pouvaient seulement entendre le silence de la grande créature. La créature regarda Mona avec une expression qu'elle connaissait: la tristesse et le désespoir. Mona entendit une voix mais elle était faible, trop faible pour l'entendre. Les Rossignols ont couru vers la porte dorée où ils ont vu Mercer entrer.

Mona regarda encore une fois la créature qui n'avait pas bouger mais qui continuais de la regarder avec la pitié. Elle vit les yeux du monstre se fermer et dans l'étonnement, il disparut comme si un sort d'invisibilité a été lancer sur lui. Mona entendit ses deux confrères l'appelée et elle les regarda

-Je suis prête pour le combat

_Pourquoi temps de violence dans ce monde?_

* * *

**Type de écriture que j'utilise:**

-Parole du personnage

_Parole de fantôme ou d'autre esprit_

* * *

**Je voudrais préciser que l'histoire se déroule pendant la quête où il faut tuer Mercer dans la guilde des voleurs. Vous remarquerez que le suspense n'est pas au top mais je promets que les autres chapitres seront plus dramatique ou déprimante. Une petite Review pourrait améliorer l'histoire**


	2. Sortie?

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Bethesda. Je n'ai que mes oc. Les personnages sont des ooc. **

* * *

Mona avait vu dans un court laps de temps la créature quand elle avait toucher les yeux. Brynjolf avait prit l'œil de falmer droit dans un sac et Mona prit le gauche. Quand la grotte avait commencer à s'effondrée, les Rossignols cherchaient une sortie et Mona entendit de nouveau quelque chose mais c'était faible. L'eau montait dans la pièce et les Rossignols continuaient à chercher une éventuelle sortie.

_Il n'y a pas de sortie..._

Mona tourna la tête vers le son de la petite voix. C'était une voix d'un enfant mais avec des sentiments fragile. Elle chercha l'enfant mais ne vit rien. L'eau montait rapidement dans la grotte et les 3 voleurs voyaient leur poche d'air diminuée au fur et à mesure que l'eau s'approchait du plafond.

_...Personne n'est jamais sortit de ce tombeau..._

Au dessus de la statue, des pierres se sont affaissées et les 3 voleurs ont foncer sur la seule issus maintenant inondée par l'eau. Quand les agents furent sur de la glace, à la sortie des ruines et de la grotte, Mona regarda derrière elle et ses deux confrères l'ont remarquer

-Lass, tu n'as pas l'air d'être bien

-Je t'assure que je vais bien Brynjolf

Karliah continua

-Mona, va remettre la clé au mausolée du crépuscule et à Dame Nocturne

-Bien

_...Ils devaient tous mourir de toute façon._

* * *

**Type de écriture que j'utilise:**

-Parole du personnage

_Parole de fantôme ou d'autre esprit_

* * *

**Voilà un second chapitre! Vous pouvez mettre des reviews et me donner un avis sur l'histoire. **


	3. Le mausolée du crépuscule

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Bethesda. Je n'ai que mes oc. Les personnages sont des ooc. **

* * *

Mona sentait une présence autour d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle s'approche d'une ruine Dwemer. Il semblerait que seul elle pouvait entendre la voix, ses deux acolytes n'avaient jamais entendu de voix de petite fille dans les ruines d'Irkngthand. Pourquoi toutes les mauvaises choses lui arrive: d'abord les Seigneur vampires puis les Rossignols et enfin ça. Mona n'est même pas sûre si le _ça_ est vivant.

Elle avait voyager une journée entière pour arriver devant le mausolée du crépuscule. Sa jument se mit à hennir brusquement devant la porte. Quelque chose effrayait le cheval et inquiétait Mona. A chaque fois que sa jument hennir sans raison, une chose allait se passer et pas un simple combat généralement. Jamais elle n'avait vu sa jument aussi stressée. La tête du cheval regardait toujours à droite et à gauche et quand Mona descendit de sa jument, celle-ci galopa vers la foret avant de s'arrêter à la lisière. Le nouvel Rossignol remarqua aussi les prédateurs qui ne s'approchaient pas du temple.

Après sa rencontre avec Gallus et la fin de la dernière épreuve, Mona faisait face à la princesse daedra des voleurs. Celle-ci lui parla comme une mère intransigeante et sans amour. Karliah disait que c'était sa manière de féliciter ceux qui ramène la clé squelette à sa place.

-Merci pour ce que tu as fais Mona. Si le mausolée est en danger, tu pourras revenir à la base pour venir ici.

-Karliah?

-Oui?

-Quand on cherchait Mercer, tu n'avais pas entendu une voix parler après avoir vu la chose?

-Je n'ai rien entendu, pourquoi cette question Mona?

-Je n'arrête pas d'entendre cette voix et c'est à chaque fois que je m'approche de ruine Dwemer

-Je pense que tu es surcharger en travail, tu devrais te reposer

-D'accord, sinon que vas tu faire maintenant?

_...Tuer ceux qui m'ont torturée à mort..._

* * *

**Type de écriture que j'utilise:**

-Parole du personnage

_Parole de fantôme ou d'autre esprit_

* * *

**Et un troisième! Un projet de fiction est en cours et j'espère qu'elle sera bien **


	4. Griffenoir et ses secrets

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Bethesda. Je n'ai que mes oc. Les personnages sont des ooc. **

* * *

Mona s'occupait d'une mission pour la garde de l'aube et avait avec elle un seigneur vampire du nom de Serana. La vampire l'aidait beaucoup et elles se retrouvaient maintenant dans les profondeurs de Griffenoir. L'immense caverne n'avait pas encore donner tous ses secrets. Mona vit la créature blanche sur un sentier à les regarder avant de disparaître vers une direction.

-Mona, quel était cette chose?

-Je ne sais pas Serana, je n'arrête pas de la voir à chaque fois que j'entre dans des ruines Dwemer

-Il sait peut être où se trouve le parchemin

-Elle Serana

-Quoi?

-La créature est une fille. J'ai déjà entendue sa voix et je peux te dire quelle est triste

_...Vous ne savez_ rien...

Les deux femmes se retournaient en entendant la voix de la petite fille derrière eux. Elles ne virent rien sauf le noir total et la lueur bleue des champignons. Elles ont commencée à marcher vers la maison isolée d'un ancien alchimiste et à l'intérieur, Mona vit en quelque seconde la créature qui disparu d'un coup.

_...Ils sont sans pitié..._

Mona regarda encore une fois derrière elle et parla dans le vide

-Qui es tu?

La vampire la regardait et avec surprise, une voix se fit entendre

_...Je n'ai plus de nom...je suis l'innocente.._.

Serana essaya de faire une phrase et un cri horrible se fit entendre dehors. Les deux femmes sont sorties mais ne virent rien

_...Personne ne peut comprendre...Ni même eux..._

* * *

**Type de écriture que j'utilise:**

-Parole du personnage

_Parole de fantôme ou d'autre esprit_

* * *

**L'histoire s'avance bien finalement, même si j'essaye de m'améliorer en suspense, je pense être dans le bon. Pour le chapitre 5, il faudra attendre. Mettez des Review si vous aimez**


	5. Un secret

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Bethesda. Je n'ai que mes oc. Les personnages sont des ooc. **

* * *

Depuis que Mona avait visité Griffenoir, elle ne pouvait se demander qui était cette créature. Elle avait lu certaine chose sur les Dwemers mais aucune information était donnée sur la créature blanche du monde souterrain. Mona se dirigeait vers une ruine Dwemer avec un chien de la garde de l'aube. Lorsqu'elle est entrée, le chien se mit à gémir. Son côté loup-garou essayait de la pousser à faire demi-tour mais elle refoulait l'idée de faire demi-tour. Pourquoi tous les animaux agissent ainsi à chaque fois à l'approche de ruine Dwemer. Mona ne le savait pas et elle voulait le découvrir.

Arrivant à Griffenoir, Mona alla vers le marché Dwemer avec son compagnon. Quand elle arriva sur une plate forme suspendue, elle vit la créature blanche devant eux. La créature ne bougea pas mais Mona entendit la voix

_...Ils les ont tous tuer..._

-Qui?

_...Pourquoi l'ont ils fais, pourquoi?..._

-Qui on fait ça!

_...Les Dwemers..._

-Dis moi pourquoi tu me suis à chaque fois que je viens?

_...Les falmers...ils me font peur..._

-Pourquoi es tu toujours ici, je pourrais t'aider à trouver le sommeil éternel

..._Ils ont quelque chose qui m'appartient..._

-De quoi s'agit il?

_...Mon corps..._

* * *

**Type de écriture que j'utilise:**

-Parole du personnage

_Parole de fantôme ou d'autre esprit_

* * *

**Je trouves que l'histoire s'améliore et peut être que vos reviews pourraient m'aider. Ce n'est que ma deuxième fic et j'espère m'améliorer pour les prochaines.**


	6. La vérité

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Bethesda. Je n'ai que mes oc. Les personnages sont des ooc. **

* * *

Mona ne savait pas comment elle a atterrit ici avec Brynjolf. Un coup elle était devant la créature et puis elle était dans une cellule avec le nordique roux

-Lass? Que fais tu ici et comment je suis arriver là?

-J'en sais rien, je me souviens seulement d'avoir parler avec la créature blanche de la dernière fois

Mona remarqua qu'il manquait le chien de la garde de l'aube. Elle le vit recroquevillé sur lui même et gémissait sans cesse. Son côté loup faisait la même chose mais cela se répercutait sur elle. Mona commença à trembler et à ce moment, elle vit la créature blanche devant elle. Brynjolf ne pouvait pas la voir parce qu'il était de dos

_Les Dwemers ont fait tellement de mal à mes amis..._

-Comment as tu été capturée?

-A qui parle tu Lass?

-A elle, la créature si tu veux

_...J'ai été capturée en revenant chez moi, nous étions 5 sur le chemin...On devait passer devant une tour Dwemer et un de nous a lancer un défi aux autres..._

-Quel genre de défi?

_...Qui sera le premier à trouver l'or...malheureusement, nous avons été capturer par eux..._

-Les Dwemers?

_...Oui mais aussi par quelque Falmer...J'ai peur_

La créature disparue et les liens ont disparut comme par magie. Les deux Rossignols sont sortis de la cage et on suivit l'unique couloir. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle noire et virent beaucoup de squelette

_...Ils nous violaient avant de nous torturer.._.

Les deux Rossignols ont sursauté en voyant apparaître la créature pendant une seconde sur un muret avant de s'éteindre. Ils continuèrent et le chien s'arrêta net. Les deux ont regarder l'endroit et furent paralyser

_...Nous avons vécu comme ça..._

* * *

**Type de écriture que j'utilise:**

-Parole du personnage

_Parole de fantôme ou d'autre esprit_

* * *

**Et un chapitre! J'aurais peu être du préciser que le genre serait plus d'horreur mais vous comprendrez plus tard. Merci à ceux qui lise cette fic! **


	7. La salle

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Bethesda. Je n'ai que mes oc. Les personnages sont des ooc. **

* * *

Les deux Rossignols n'en revenaient pas, l'endroit formait à lui seul une sorte de plan d'Oblivion de Molag Bal ou de Vaermina: le sol était d'une couleur macabre, les murs étaient aussi noir que le charbon, la lumière était inexistante mais seul un coin brillait par la seule flamme d'une bougie, cette lumière montrait suffisamment pour deviner l'horreur du lieu. La bougie reposait sur un crane humain rouge avec un globe oculaire encore occuper, de la chair était encore présent sur le crane et des lambeaux de chair tenait sur le reste de la tête. Mona voyait comme en plain jour, grâce à la vue de son côté loup, elle retenait de vomir sur le sol sale et souiller de sang humain. Elle voyait des squelettes accrocher aux murs, des corps en décomposition intacte dans un coin de la pièce, des ragnards voyageaient dans la grande salle se frayant un chemin entre les reste humain et les cadavres. Mona regarda là où se trouva la créature mais elle avait disparue.

Les deux voleurs ont avancer dans la salle et Mona regarda avec dégoût des corps d'enfants décomposer toujours accrocher aux murs noirs. Elle pouvait voir aussi du sang sur tout le sol comme si c'était la couleur d'origine. Des mouches et d'autres insectes s'occupèrent de manger les reste pour les effacer mais rien de plus horrible ne pouvait entrer dans la tête de la jeune femme. Des sentiments de tristesse et de peine se montraient en elle et son collègue le remarqua. Brynjolf connaissait Mona depuis son arrivée dans la guilde et il savait qu'elle était sentimentalement instable. Il se souvient du jour où elle s'était changer en loup-garou quand elle avait appris que Mercer avait dénoncer Karliath du meurtre de Gallius.

Le voleur sortit de ses pensées en entendant un cri d'horreur venant d'un couloir quelconque. Ce n'était pas Mona car elle était silencieuse depuis un moment et il se demandait si cela ne venait pas de la créature blanche qu'il avait entre aperçu dans le couloir

_...Pourquoi nous avoir fait ça!..._

Les deux voleurs sursautèrent à la voix enfantine de la créature énervée qui était apparue derrière eux avant de disparaître brusquement. Le loup-garou de Mona voulait partir de l'endroit ainsi que le chien de la garde de l'aube. Mona décida de partir vers l'unique couloir qui était à l'opposer d'eux. N'ayant pas le choix, les voleurs sont partis vers le couloir sombre. Durant la route, plus de cris s'entendirent et des pleurs résonnaient dans le couloir de pierre. Les deux voleurs croisèrent des araignées géante ainsi que des ragnards. Avec quelque coup d'épée, c'était vite résolut. Le couloir se termina avec une grande porte dorée maculée de sang bruni et frais. Mona ouvrit la porte et vit ce que personne ne devrait voir.

_...Nous étions affamé et je n'avais pas le choix..._

* * *

**Type de écriture que j'utilise:**

-Parole du personnage

_Parole de fantôme ou d'autre esprit_

* * *

**Et un chapitre! Désolé du retard mais bon, ce chapitre est plus lugubre et c'est là que je trouve mon style de fic. Par contre, je ne promet rien niveau suspense **


	8. L'horreur

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Bethesda. Je n'ai que mes oc. Les personnages sont des ooc. **

* * *

Le noir empêchait Mona et Brynjolf de voir parfaitement, même avec la vision nocturne du loup-garou, Mona ne pouvait pas voir plus loin que ses propres pieds. Elle pouvait seulement entendre une chute d'eau, si c'est réellement de l'eau et une odeur un peu moins forte que l'autre salle. Les deux voleurs ont sortis des torches de leur sac et les ont allumées avec un sort de flamme. Leur souffle furent couper par l'apparition soudaine de la créature blanche au centre la salle. Mona sentait l'odeur du sang frais sur la créature.

Les deux voleurs n'ont pas bouger depuis l'apparition de l'incarnation blanche mais ils pouvaient entendre des souffles chaud derrière eux. Mona se retourna pour voir deux garçons pâle avec des yeux sans vies. Des larmes sèches étaient sur les joues rouges teintée par le sang et la chaleur de l'endroit. Ils portaient une tenue déchirer par le temps et jaunis par la transpiration. Des cicatrices ornaient leur corps faibles et maigres. La peau collait aux os et certaine partie de peau se retirait pour montrer de la chaire putréfiée et dévorée par des insectes. Les deux garçons regardaient dans le vide et en direction de la créature blanche.

Mona se retourna en sentant la main de son partenaire sur son épaule. Elle vit à la place de la créature blanche, une jeune fille pâle aux cheveux brun et à la tenue déchirée. Elle était de dos et le loup-garou ne pouvait pas savoir à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle pouvait voir sur un balcon intérieur deux silhouettes en armures Dwemers et par une simple réflexion, Mona savait à qui ils avaient face: c'était des vrais nains.

Brynjolf observa la jeune fille de dos, elle semblait bouger ses mains sur quelque chose et elle basculait comme si elle était folle. Soudain, la jeune fille se leva et se retourna pour montrer une expression digne de la mort elle même: elle souriait méchamment. Les dents blanches furent rouges, du sang coulait sur la poitrine à moitié révélée par le reste de vêtement, de la chaire était encore dans ses mains et le voleur pouvait voir un cœur humain. Au pied de la jeune fille se trouvait un cadavre d'un autre enfant, une autre fille mais avec un trou dans la poitrine et de la chaire manquait sur des membres.

Brynjolf vit la réaction de Mona et il la prise dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de se transformer et de lutter contre une illusion. Les deux voleurs fermèrent leur yeux pour entendre uniquement les pleurs et les cris des deux garçons ainsi que les rires hystérique de la fille.

En ouvrant les yeux, Brynjolf fut surprit de se retrouver à la Citerne, dans son lit et sans Mona

-Où est elle?

_...Veux tu le savoir?..._

* * *

**Type de écriture que j'utilise:**

-Parole du personnage

_Parole de fantôme ou d'autre esprit_

* * *

**Bon ben je suppose qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire là dessus à l'excpetion de l'horreur mais ça je l'avait prévenu. Sinon bonne journée!**


	9. Amour ou Fourberie?

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Bethesda. Je n'ai que mes oc. Les personnages sont des ooc. **

* * *

Le voleur sursauta à la voix de la créature blanche qui avait rendue Mona étrange. Il se leva du lit et alla voir Melvin. En entrant dans la salle, il ne vit personne sauf Vex

-Vex, où est Melvin?

-Je peux te demander la même chose pour Mona, vous êtes toujours ensemble normalement

-Je sais mais je ne la trouves pas et je voulais l'aide de Melvin pour cela

-Il est partit hier arranger certain contrat que Mona n'a pas eu le temps de faire

Brynjolf resta à sa place, pensif, Mona a toujours eu le temps de faire les contrats que Vex et Melvin lui donnent. Alors pourquoi elle n'a pas eu le temps de le faire?

-Si tu te demande pourquoi, elle était perdue dans ses propres penser ses derniers temps

-Peut être que ça à un rapport avec elle

Vex le regarda étrangement

-De quoi parles tu? Qui est elle?

Mais le rouquin ne lui répondit pas et elle le vit aller dans la souricière mais ne chercha pas à trouver de réponse à ces questions. En ce qui concerne la relation qu'il a avec la jeune femme, Vex ne savait qu'une seule chose: ces deux là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

Brynjolf ne savait pas comment il a atterrit de nouveau dans cet endroit lugubre mais il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête: retrouver Mona. Il était dans la dernière salle qu'il avait découvert avec la jeune femme. Le voleur regarda autour de lui pour voir un couloir sans porte à l'opposer de la salle. Il y avait un silence dans la salle qui régnait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de Mona crier quelque part. Sans réfléchir, il courut vers la source pour la voir en position fœtale au milieu d'une autre salle qu'il ne prit pas le temps d'observer. Il la prit dans ses bras et la jeune femme se blottit contre son armure. Il vit des larmes couler de ses yeux et il la tenait comme si il allait la perdre une nouvelle fois. Apprendre sa mort par Mercer était une première blessure à son cœur mais la voir ainsi lui faisait d'autant plus mal

-Mona

En levant sa tête, Brynjolf vit la créature blanche se tenir debout à une certaine distance et en les regardant avec ses yeux jaunes brillant. La créature semblait penser à elle même et disparut avec un mouvement de tête d'hésitation. Elle est apparue à nouveau sur un balcon, accroupie et silencieuse. De loin, le Rossignol vit de la tristesse dans le regard de la créature mais aussi de la colère. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas en colère contre eux mais contre quelqu'un d'autre mais qui?

_...Personne n'est venu nous chercher comme tu viens de le faire pour elle..._

-Pourquoi faire tout ça?!

_...Que ressens tu comme sentiment en ce moment?..._

-Mona et moi sommes partenaire depuis longtemps, nous sommes amis

_...L'amitié n'est rien ici...as tu vu ce que j'ai fais à mes soit disant ami?..._

-Pourquoi l'avoir fait alors?

_...Je n'avais pas le choix...on m'a forcer à le faire...pour ma survie dans ce cauchemar...j'avais regretter d'avoir tuer ma meilleur amie mais...aucun regret n'a été dans le meurtre des autres...je ne les aimais pas..._

-Où veux tu en venir à la fin?

_...La fourberie est la seule chose qui peut te permettre de t'enfuir d'ici...serais tu capable de la tuer pour partir d'ici?..._

-Non, elle est tout pour moi. Jamais je ne la tuerai pour me fuir d'ici, je resterai toujours avec elle

La créature était toujours sur son perchoir et semblait le scruter du regard. Il entendit encore sa voix mais cette fois-ci, elle était éloignée triste

_...L'amour est la seule raison de ma présence ici..._

* * *

**Type de écriture que j'utilise:**

-Parole du personnage

_Parole de fantôme ou d'autre esprit_

* * *

**J'en reviens pas que cette fic irait si loin. Je voudrait remercier La Meduse pour ses reviews et sa patience! Merci et sur ce au prochain chapitre!**


End file.
